


Stars

by Theredlion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, keith and lance, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theredlion/pseuds/Theredlion
Summary: Keith and Lance discover that they have feelings for each other. They also discover that everyone else in the castle is a shipper.





	1. Training

**Author's Note:**

> A Klance! I'm sorry people, I had to. I mean, this right here is the perfect couple! So, it's me, and these are all going to be pretty short chapters. Sorry~! I'll make it up to y'all by updating quickly, but this probably won't go past three or four chapters. Again, sorry! This won't be my last Klance, though. I am a major shipper of these two.

"Paladins!" Allura's voice rang out over the speakers installed throughout the castle, "get to the control room immediately! This is an emergency!"

Lance groaned, slowly removing his sleep mask and standing up. He proceeded to stroll casually into the armory, putting on his blue armor. 

Pidge had hidden herself away in a corner with a few computer monitors, and had to close them down before rushing to reach the armory throw on her armor. 

Keith was busy on the training deck, already wearing his armor. He merely had to jog up to the bridge, where Allura and Coran were eating a hearty breakfast of space goo. He glowered at them. "This is a drill, isn't it?" he asked. Allura nodded.

Shiro was the next one there, followed by Pidge and Hunk, who had been in the process of raiding the kitchen when the drill was called. Lance showed up a few minutes after everyone else, despite his early response to the call. 

"I see everyone is in their armor", Allura appraised. Coran muttered something ominous sounding, glaring alternately at Lance and a ticker he held in his hand. 

"So I guess this was another drill?" Pidge surmised from the lack of alarms. 

"Yes", said Allura, "We figured it was time to test you again. You all did much better this time. Even you, Lance." 

"Alright, enough chitchat", Coran said. "It's training time."

First up was the invisible maze. Hunk was guiding Lance, so of course he did well. Hunk was good at giving simple directions. Things went a little less smoothly when Lance had to guide Keith, however. 

"Go left."

"Ow, what was that for?" 

"Your other left!" 

"You mean right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay. . . Ow! You said to go right!"

"Only one step!"

"You never mentioned that!"

Needless to say, Lance steered Keith into plenty of walls. He wasn't very good with directions. For some reason, though, Keith didn't seem all that mad at him afterward. 

 

 

Next came group battling. The Paladins lasted half an hour before Hunk let his guard down and got hit. Pidge came soon after, and Lance slipped up and let Shiro get hit. Now it was just Lance and Keith on the training deck. 

Surprisingly enough, the two of them lasted another ten minutes before Lance let himself get hit to block two shots aimed at Keith. The red paladin went down soon after, but was touched by Lance's selfless act. 

Afterward, while the group was relaxing in the break room, Keith thanked Lance. 

"Hey man", he replied, "I'm your rival, so no robot droids are gonna shoot you while I'm around. Beating you's my job." Keith nodded. It was nice that he wanted to protect him, but would Keith ever be able to tell Lance how he felt if Lance only considered them as rivals? He didn't know, but he certainly hoped so. 

"Keith?" Lance asked, waving a hand in front of Keith's face. He blinked.

"What?" he asked, a little harsher than he had meant to. 

"It's lunch time, dude. You want something to eat?" Lance held up a plate of green food goo, complete with some of Hunk's homemade spices. Coran claimed they were ruining the flavor, but really, the extra flavor was much needed in the paladin's mealtimes, as food goo had been starting to get a little bland. 

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Thanks", Keith said, taking the proffered plate. Lance handed him a spoon, and he started eating, savoring the spicy tinge that lingered at the back of his mouth from the extra spices. 

"So yeah, I hope you like it. I found some of Hunk's spice and figured I'd make you something. To make up for steering you into so many walls, you know." Lance sat down next to Keith and fidgeted nervously as his fellow paladin ate. 

Keith reached out with his free hand, and after some hesitation, grasped Lance's hand gently. When Lance tangled their fingers, Keith looked up, a blush coloring his cheeks, to see Lance staring at him with a strange expression on his face. 

"What's that look for?" he asked before he could stop himself. Lance didn't answer immediately, instead reaching out to touch Keith's cheek, dragging his fingers along it softly. All his spa treatments really payed off, as Lance's hands were as soft as whispers, or so Keith thought. 

"Will you. . . will you come with me for a minute?" Lance asked. "I want to show you something."

The two left, still holding hands, and Lance led them up many flights of stairs to the observatory. It was still 'day' in the ship, the lighting adjusted to make it seem natural, but the lights up here were all turned off, and the stars and planets surrounding them shone brilliantly, casting a silvery hue on the two. 

Keith sat down next to Lance, hugging his knees to his chest and staring at all the stars. Lance mostly just stared at Keith. 

"This is pretty amazing", Keith said. "Why did you bring me up here, though?" Keith had walked past this room before, of course, but never stopped and just looked at all the stars. It was humbling, realizing you weren't nearly even a speck in the grand scheme of things. But these five specks wielded the power of Voltron, and would use it to save the universe from Zarkon. 

"Keith, I- " Lance began. He knew Keith liked him back, but he just wasn't sure how to convey his feelings. "I like you. You know. . . like like you."

Lance started muttering something about being heteroflexible, space chicks, and Keith holding his hand. All Keith could do was stare at the blue paladin, shocked beyond words. 

Instead, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Lance's. When they finally pulled apart, Lance was now the one unable to speak. 

"That's much better", said Keith, "Your mumbling was getting annoying."

Lance wasn't sure what to do, so he just sat there, not even caring that his mouth was hanging open. 

"Your eyes look so beautiful when the starlight hits them like that", he finally managed to say. The words just spilled out of his mouth, and they seemed so right somehow. 

"Now I have something to show you", Keith said, pulling Lance up and wrapping an arm around his waist. Lance barely processed any of it, other than the warm touch on his skin. He was still reliving their kiss, walking on clouds until they reached Keith's room. 

"What are we doing here?" Lance wondered as Keith closed the door. 

Keith didn't respond, just sat down next to Lance. He felt Lance pull him closer, until he sat between his legs. Twisting around suddenly, Keith pulled Lance into an even deeper kiss than before. Earlier, they were testing the waters, not ready to jump yet. Now, they'd been pushed into the deep ocean, and the dark waters swirled far above their heads, not allowing either of them to escape. Not that they'd want to, anyway.


	2. A Mission?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't update very frequently for the next week or two because FINALS. 'Nuff said. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! Even though it's even shorter than the last one. SO SORRY~!! Also, you should all watch the Klance Stronger than You cover AMV. I love this song so much, and personally, the cover's even better than the original!

Alarms started blaring around them as the two paladins awoke. Keith muttered something obscene under his breath, trying to untangle himself from Lance, but the blue paladin pulled him back onto the bed, holding him down so he couldn't get up. 

"Lance. . . " Keith said, "I don't think this is a drill."

"Sure it is", he muttered back. Keith wriggled away, sad that they had to leave now, of all times, and started to leave. Lance didn't want him to, though. He grabbed Keith's waist, hauling him back to the bed and caging him in between his arms. "You're staying here", Lance said, leaning over Keith. He pushed him gently to lay down, and straddled him, their faces inches apart. 

"Lance, we need to go. The castle's probably in danger or something. No way would they call a drill two days in a row."

"It's Allura and Coran. Seems just like them, if you ask me", Lance replied. 

"Nobody asked you, then."

Lance made a fake expression of pain, but he knew how to get Keith to stay. All he had to do was lean down. . . and there were Keith's surprisingly soft lips, and his startled expression, and then he closed his eyes and just melted into their kiss. 

Keith eventually pulled away, or tried to anyway, but Lance still didn't want him to leave. He pulled back just enough to say, "I had Pidge install a proximity alert in my closet so I'd wake up for anything important. It sends a ping to my phone when something gets close to the castle. You don't have to worry, it's just a drill."

"That. . . was actually pretty smart. Why didn't you tell me before?" Keith replied.

"Didn't want you to tell Shiro", Lance said before he grew impatient and rejoined their lips again. 

"Keith and Lance, I am sending Hunk to get you if you don't hurry", Allura threatened over the intercom. "On second thought, then we'd probably be short three paladins if I did that. . . I'll send Coran to get you. And he'll make you taste test his new recipe!" Hunk's indignant 'Hey!' was almost drowned out by Coran's enthusiastic reply, followed by the realization that that was probably meant as an insult to his cooking. 

"Ignore them", Lance breathed into Keith's ear, sending shivers down his spine. Keith just lay there, gazing up into Lance's pretty blue eyes. Lance laughed. "I didn't know you thought my eyes were pretty. Like an ocean, huh?" Keith realized he'd been thinking out loud. His cheeks reddened. 

"What?" he said. 

Lance smiled. He couldn't stop himself from touching Keith's hair. It was just as soft as he'd imagined it would be. 

"So like our rooms are re-purposed storage rooms, and I figured there would be cameras and there were- y' know they were off and things so it wouldn't be creepy or anything- but anyway, I just asked Pidge to turn them on and access the feed and oh my god you two are finally making out!!!!" Hunk yelled into the intercom. "Oh yeah, we can all see you by the way. I'm turning off the camera but it'll take a minute. Just thought you two should know."

Keith flipped off the corner of the room he figured the camera would be in. Lance went back to kissing him. 

"You guys really don't care, do you?" Hunk said. 

"Nope", muttered Keith, continuing to flip the camera off. 

"As I'm sure you know", Shiro said, "this was a drill. We're all willing to wait an hour or so before meeting up at the Bridge. Don't be late this time."

"Thanks, Shiro!" Lance shouted, even though he didn't think Shiro could hear him. 

"Success! The camera's off, so you can stop flipping off the wall, Keith", Pidge said. "You had the wrong corner anyway."

"Dammit", Keith muttered.


	3. A Castle Full of Shippers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll be able to complete this chapter tonight, but I'll start on it and publish what I have. I need to be up early tomorrow (for a weekend, that is, so like 9) so I can go subject my friend to Yuri on Ice and Stars. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Also, I work hardest when I have comments and stuff telling me to work faster.

An hour later, the two were finally able to leave Keith's room, pulling on their jackets as they walked to the kitchen. Breakfast consisted of space goo (big surprise), but they spent the entire time holding hands. Keith was thankful he was ambidextrous so that he could still eat and hopefully the others wouldn't notice them holding hands. 

Allura sat down and immediately saw. "Aaw! You guys are holding hands!" she cooed. The two paladins looked anywhere but at each other, both blushing furiously.

Pidge and Hunk both gave them a withering look. 

 

When the day's training was over, Lance decided to give Keith a facial. He dragged the protesting paladin back to his room, and started pulling out jars and bottles from various drawers. "How much of this stuff do you have?" Keith wondered. Apparently, not enough,as Lance started ranting about Shiro never letting him go off to other planets to buy more. Keith just rolled his eyes. "Let's get this over with", he said, gritting his teeth as Lance applied thick, cool paste to his face. 

A while later, Keith's face was adorned with everything from lip balm to green face mud. Lance had tried to put cucumber slices on his eyes, but that was where Keith drew the line. Unfortunately, this resulted in an epic game of chase that left them both blushing before Shiro, Coran, and Allura, whom they had run into in the hallway. 

"Watch out", Keith panted, "He's dangerous. He gave me a facial."

"Not sure what you're complaining about, then", Coran sniffed. "Oh, and Lance, could I get a little more of that moustache wax from before?" 

"No problem", Lance replied. 

"Why do you have moustache wax?" Keith wondered, "you don't even have any facial hair."

"Long story", Lance mumbled. "It involved a dare from my oldest brother and my sister's hair."

"Why do you have so many beauty products, anyway?" Shiro wanted to know. "We left Earth pretty suddenly, and you can't have been carrying them all with you at the time."

"Well, I had a small emergency supply on me when we left, and I picked up the rest at the planets we've visited."

"I thought I told you, no pilfering friendly planets for lotion", Shiro said. 

"But I didn't! They just gave it to me when I asked for it!" Lance responded indignantly. 

"Alright, you can keep it up if the planet's residents agree, and on one other condition", Shiro finally decided. 

"What condition?" 

"I want to borrow some eyeliner."

"I KNEW IT!" Lance cried enthusiastically. "I knew you did your eyes! No one can have wings like that naturally!"

Shiro sighed and awkwardly made his exit, Allura trailing after him, nagging him to show her how he did his makeup. Needless to say, Shiro had a very uncomfortable night. 

 

 

Meanwhile, Lance had dragged Keith back to his room. He carefully placed cucumber slices over his eyes (how Lance had managed to find cucumbers in space, Keith would never know), and did his fishing touches on Keith's facial. Keith had resigned himself to just laying on the bed while Lance fussed over him. 

When the sticky mud was finally removed and the space cucumber slices peeled off, Keith had to admit that the facial was a success. 

Lance catcalled loudly, admiring Keith's smooth skin and soft hair. "I have to say", he said proudly, "I did a pretty good job. You look goddamn hot, boyfriend!"

Keith blushed and smiled at him. "Not too ugly yourself", Keith said. "Now get your butt over here."

Lance sat down next to Keith on the bed, stretching out to curl his body around the smaller man. He buried his nose in Keith's hair, smelling coconuts from the shampoo he'd used as part of his beautification on Keith. 

"Mmmm", he said. 

"What is it?" Keith asked. 

"Coconuts. . . " Lance answered sleepily. Training that day had been hard, and both paladins were ready for a goodnight's sleep. 

Keith turned over so he was facing Lance now and stared into his blue eyes. "W'sup?" Lance slurred sleepily. 

"You're not falling asleep on me, are you?" Keith asked, a glint appearing in his eyes. 

"Yep", Lance admitted. 

Keith pressed his lips against Lance's. The two of them kissed for a minute before Keith got impatient. He licked Lance's bottom lip, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth, and Keith happily explored this new, uncharted territory with his tongue. 

The two of them stayed like that for a long time, finally pulling apart to cuddle before falling asleep. 

Lance woke up in the night. He usually did. The solitude of space was taking its toll on him, especially because he was used to being around his big, boisterous family all the time, so he woke up often missing them. 

He snuggled closer to Keith, wrapping his arms tightly around him. "My Keith", He muttered. 

It didn't take long after that for Lance to fall back asleep. 

 

 

Keith woke up first, as usual. He started to stand up, but Lance's arms wrapped around him tightened in the other boy's sleep, pulling him back down again. 

"You need to stop doing that", Keith muttered. He decided a few more minutes wouldn't hurt, and ended up falling back asleep for an hour or two.


End file.
